I Have And Always Shall Be Yours
by South Park Trekkie
Summary: Spock is under a blood fever due to the coming of T'hy'la Farr, Kirk is starting to accept his feelings for Spock, and Dr. McCoy is the only one that knows both of their stories.
1. Chapter 1: A Vulcan With Emotions

I Have Been And Always Shall Be Yours

Written By: Kelli Young

Chapter 1: A Vulcan With Emotions

Captain's Log Star Date 1409.9: Spock appears to be not himself lately, and has requested on several occasions for day leaves in his quarters. I have granted him these rights, but his nature and minimum concern for the ship has me worried. I have ordered Dr. Leonard McCoy to keep him under medical surveillance. Kirk out.

It has been two weeks, and Spock still hasn't left his quarters. I am afraid he may be sick or under stress. I should check up on him. "Mr. Sulu you have the Kon," "Yes, sir," Down the elevator through the corridors I stood in front of Mr. Spock's room. Just before I made the move to enter McCoy stopped me. "Jim," "Yea Bones?" "What are you doing?" "I'm checking up on Spock," "Now Jim, you need to relax, he's probably going through one of his contemplated stages," "For two weeks?" "Like you said before Jim, probably a contemplated phase," "Yes, but last time he could've died if I hadn't confronted him," Before McCoy could speak again I headed into Spock's room where he was laying on the ground barely moving. "Bones!" McCoy ran in the room and leaned down beside Spock to examine him. "What is it Bones?" "His body is weak, the weakest I've ever seen in a Vulcan, we better get him down to sick bay," "Yes, I think you're right," with that we carried Spock's unconscious body down to sick bay where we laid him on the medical table for a full examination. What is wrong with Spock? "Will be he ok?" "Dammit Jim I'm a doctor, not a fortune teller. It's going to take me awhile, now you go to your quarters and lie down. When there's something to report I'll report it," "Alright Bones," I left for my quarters shaking from fear? No worry. Spock was on my mind all the time, when I'm on the bridge, getting my coffee, even when I'm asleep. I don't know why, and I'm afraid of these thoughts. The hours passed by full of impatience and trembling, if time could go to warp speed I wouldn't have to wait this long. I lied on my bed and relaxed, or tried to anyway.

"Sick bay to Captain Kirk, come in Captain," I turned to the monitor. "Yes this is Captain Kirk, how's Spock?" "Jim you better get down here quick," I turned off the monitor and ran out the door and ran to sick bay with Spock on my mind. "Bones," "Whisper Jim, you need to look at this," he handed me a computer information chip secretly behind his back. "What is it?" trying to stay quiet I led him out in to the hall. "Bones, what's going on?" "Jim you need to listen to this, alone. If Spock knew you or anybody else saw this he'd kill you. "Spock? Kill me?" "Jim he's under Plak-tow," "Plak-tow?" "Vulcan blood fever, he's dangerous, I put him in restraint for the time being," I looked to the ground wishing it would give me answers to questions I don't know. Why was Spock in a blood fever his next Pon Farr isn't until... "Bones," "Yeah Jim," "How long has it been since Spock's last Pon Farr?" "Well, according to our logs almost seven years," I gave Bones a look that said a thousand words. He looked at me with wide eyes and paced back into sick bay, most likely for analysis. I however, walked back to my quarters where I paced back and forth conflicting with my fantasies and the facts. I looked at the computer information chip and decided to listen to it. I inserted the chip into a slot next to the computer before giving it a command. "Computer, relay message given on the information provided," "Working," only a few seconds later did the computer start reading off the information Dr. McCoy had snuck to me. "Commander's Log Star Date 1406.9: This Saturday is known as T'hy'la Farr a tradition on my home planet of Vulcan when a male can choose their mate, whether it be female, male, or transsexual. I have found a strong liking to the captain, and wish to make him my mate. However problems are evident. He is the captain, and I am the commander and would be of some news to Star Fleet. Also, the captain is what humans like to call a lady's man, he has always been seen talking to or talking about woman if not occupied by their presence. I am afraid that choosing him for my mate will not be a possibility. There are many others on Vulcan but, none of which have human attributes I have come to be pleased by. I am a Vulcan, but sometimes my human side is hard to cover and eventually will begin to show. So I have decided to take a few days of leave time in my quarters until we arrive at Star Base 6 for shore leave. Where I'll be able to speak with the captain, if my human embarrassment or cowardice does not interfere. This message is confidential, and will not be seen or heard from by any personnel of Star Fleet or of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Spock out." I leaned back in to my chair confused, but surprisingly relieved. I don't know why, but this feeling I have for Spock had grown. I can't pin point what it is or where it is coming from. Maybe I just need some sleep.

Whooh! "Bridge to Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura here," "Yes lieutenant what it is it?" "Spock has escaped from sick bay and is on the loose. Dr. McCoy requested to issue a red alert," "Granted, issue red alert, I'm on my way," I jumped out of the chair and headed for the bridge. The red alert sirens were wailing through the halls, and crew members paced back to their quarters. On the way I saw Dr. McCoy running towards me like a maniac. "Jim look out!" I spun around just in time for Spock to pounce on me and pin me to the floor. That feeling was stronger than ever, I started to sweat, his breath was breathing on my face when I decided to trust my instincts. I used all my power to free my one arm and pull Spock's head down and his face close to mine. Our lips brushed lightly before I forced my hard lips on to his soft lips. I was afraid of being hit or attacked, but instead he kissed back. He eased up the tension he had pushed against me and allowed his hand to trail up and put my head in his hands, kissing me with force and filling me with electricity. As fast as it happened, was as fast as it ended. Spock pulled away with a confused expression, he pushed off of me stood up and ran back down the hall in the direction of his quarters. I remained flat on the floor confused myself. What just happened? Did I really just kiss Spock? These weren't the right questions to ask, I could answer them. The questions I had to ask were, did Spock kiss back or did I imagine it? Why did I enjoy it so much? What does this mean? I couldn't answer them, and with my head full of questions and fatigue I couldn't think straight. closed my eyes to relax myself, still on the floor when McCoy interrupted my thoughts, "Jim!" I opened my eyes to Bones hovering over me with a medical instrument. "Jim, are you alright?" "I'm fine," with that I stood up and looked to Bones who appeared to have just seen a ghost. "I think the question Doctor is, are you alright?" "Jim I just saw your Vulcan, unemotional, first commanding officer have an intimate moment with the captain. A very intimate moment," the blood from my face seemed to drain out. I couldn't look at Bones directly so I bent my head to look at the floor. "Jim, what happened?" "I-I kissed him," "Come again?" "I kissed Spock," Bones gave me a questioning look before responding to my statement. "You kissed Spock? Spock didn't kiss you?" "No, I acted out on an impulse," "A very questionable impulse, Jim did you read the chip?" "I looked to Bones and shook my head no, before walking back to my quarters and notifying the bridge to cancel red alert.

The time I should have been resting my body and eyes, I was thinking about Spock. How his body felt up against mine, how his hands trailed up to my head, how his lips felt on mine. I imagined what would happen if we were in one of our quarters, what could've happened. I could finally pin point this feeling I felt for Spock, I loved Spock. If one person can affect everything a person can do based on a good feeling it must be love right? I wasn't sure but, I knew one thing for sure I liked Spock, a lot.


	2. Chapter 2: T'hy'la Farr

Chapter 2: T'hy'la Farr

Spock and Kirk have been distant since the 'incident' during Spock's recent escape. I am always in the middle as usual, but this time it's a matter even I'm unaware about. Kirk is purposely avoiding Spock, while keeping an eye on him. Spock hasn't left his room unless his presence was needed high priority on the bridge. And, I am the one who has to deal with it all. Always Leonard McCoy, why couldn't happen between Kirk and I? Or even Spock and I? Have the two of them try to resolve these issues for once. I honestly don't know what to do. Every times I have tried to approach Kirk, he turns away and avoids me. When I do my medical check on Spock he tells me to leave him be, and that he is fine. They are not fine.

I am going to talk to Kirk, now. Walking down the winding corridors of the Enterprise I finally stood in front the Captain's quarters. I walked in to see Kirk laying on his bed in deep thought. "Jim," I startled him, he jumped up and rose from the bed to approach me. "What are you doing here?" "Jim, you have been avoiding me for days now, and you haven't kept your eye off of Spock since the incident! So I am here to figure out what the hell is going on," After I had said what needed to be said I observed Kirk's expression as it changed from shock, to anger, then to embarrassment. He seemed like a frightened child who had been caught stealing. "I-I don't know what your," "Save it Jim. Now listen," He sat down on his chair behind his desk while I made my place leaning against his desk opposite of him. "I don't know what is going on with that Vulcan, but I do know what's going on with you," I looked to him to see if he got my drift, his eyes lifted up at me telling me to continue. "You like Spock, a lot, you haven't stopped looking at him, checking on him, but you won't talk to him unless it's a hundred percent necessary," His expression changed one of sadness and realization. He was in love with Spock. "McCoy," I looked to him with one eyebrow raised ready for one hell of a story. "Yes Jim?" "I-I don't know why, I don't know how, but I've been drawn to Spock for a long time. You could almost say I love him, but the fact stands, he's Spock. He has emotions, sure, but the Vulcan in him won't let them show," His voice dropped lower filling with more sadness. His head hung low as I started to speak again. "Jim, I can tell you that eventually his human side will show and you can try to start a life together, but I'm your friend. And as your friend I'm telling you that," "That what?" He looked at me with anticipation. "That, I-I'm sorry," I didn't have the heart to remind him that Spock will never reveal his feelings, he couldn't, he was a Vulcan. And, nothing would ever change that.

Spock's Point Of View:

'I-I'm sorry' McCoy's voice rang in my ears as I stood in front of the Captain's door. I found it logical to approach the Captain directly and ask for a leave on Vulcan, but realizing how hurt Kirk was I couldn't bare facing him. I had hurt him unintentionally. If I could show all the emotions I had for him then, logic could not have a place in my mind. T'hy'la was nearing and I couldn't handle my emotions, my logic was slowly slipping away, bringing a madness I tried to keep pressed down. I turned away and headed for my quarters. However, after a few feet I was stopped by McCoy, the man I had just spied on. "Spock," "Doctor, I have no intention on going for a health," "Spock, you have been ignoring me and my orders to report to sickbay for a physical, what's going on?" "You Doctor, should be very well known on the subject," "Dammit Spock!" "Doctor, I strongly suggest that you report to your duties," "My duties Spock, are to keep this ship's crew healthy and one of them if being uncooperative! Now, you will come down to sickbay and you will do it now," I sighed before turning to head down to sick bay with the doctor by my side.

The sickbay was quiet. No monitors were on and the nurses were off duty. I walked over to the medical table propped up for me to lean on. When Dr. McCoy laid me flat, he began to scan my chest with his medical tools. After precisely one hour and twenty-seven minutes I was finished my exam and attempted to leave until McCoy stoppped me, once more. "Spock," "Yes doctor?" "Spock look, I need to ask you a serious question," "What is your inquiry doctor?" "What's going on? I mean with you and Jim," "That is none of your concern Doctor, and as I informed you before, you should know be very well known on the subject," "I need to hear it from you! You are part of the reason he is so upset Spock!" I was hurt, Kirk was hurt, and it was because of me. I looked to McCoy struggling to hold back all the emotions I was feeling, but my emotions weren't in check. My body functions were imbalanced and my mind was shifting. McCoy could tell I was struggling see as how his expression changed from one of interest to one of concern. He started to make his way to me. I wanted to turn my heel and walk right out of that room, but my body had other plans. I walked over to the corner and hid my face away from the doctor. I slowly worked my way down to my knees keeping the tears in their rightful place. "Spock?" McCoy had paced over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He squated down behind me and began to speak. "Spock I don't know what's going on with you, but I know one thing, you're not yourself," "Do-doctor," "No Spock, see you're even stuttering, you need to," "You need to what!?" I shot up and spun around to see McCoy staring at me with both shock and worry. I hastily left the room back to my quarters. Dr. McCoy just witnessed me emotionally compromised. I needed to leave, now.

Spock was definatley not himself. When he shot up and turned to me, the tears that stained his cheeks became visible. Spock was crying. Never did I think that Spock would cry, willingly. I 've seen him cry due to exposures of alien substance or trances, but this, this was all his doing. I still couldn't believe it. I was sitting down in my office wondering how the hell Spock could have cried and let me see it. I just couldn't believe my eyes. It was a foreign concept to me, a Vulcan crying with emotion because, of something a human had said. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go see Spock again and ask what had happened. I could only go to Kirk about the situation but, he was upset as it is. No, the only thing to do was to wait for those two to work it out for themselves.

Kirk's Point Of View:

I was laying on my bed thinking of the only two options I had to rexolving this problem with Spock. I could either go right to Spock and tell him how I feel, or try to wait it out and see if this feeling passes. It was a hard decision, but one I could easily make. I wanted to ignore it and wait for it to pass, but I needed to tell Spock. So the choice was to either listen to my gut, or listen to the logic of the situation. Spock would easily go with logic, then again he might not have a gut feeling. I needed to figure out what I was going to do. "Captain?" I shot up to a sitting position filled with nothing but, fear. Spock? "C-captain?" Is he stuttering? "Y-yes, what is it?" "May I come in?" "Yes," Spock came in with stright posture, and his hands behind his back. He was struggling with something, I could tell. His face was also puffy. Crying? No. "Captain? May I ask a personal quarry?" "Sure Spock," "Do you remember Pon Farr?" "Why yes," "W-well, I-I need to, well I need to explain a personal matter," "Spock? What is it?" "T-t'h-hy'la Farr," "T'hy what?" "T'hy'la F-farr," "What are you talking about Spock?" "T'hy'la farr is a term used on my home planet, t-to express gratitude and deep emotions to another being," "Where are you going with this Spock?" "I-I want, I need you to be my t'hy'la," "What does it mean?" "It means friend, brother, and," Spock bent his head down in what looked like embarrassment. "Spock? And what?" "An-and lover," A force struck me with every emotion I could muster, fear, anger, happiness, sorrow, joy, and love. Lover? "Lover?" Spock turned around away from me. "Captain, I know you believe that I don't have emotion but, I do," I walked over to Spock and held his shoulders firmly, assuring him that I was here. He slowly turned around and faced me with a worried look. Emotion. "Wi-will you come with me to Vulcan for the T'hy'la ceremony?" "What is it?" "It's like a marriage but, more deep in emotion," I turned away from Spock. "Do you love me?" "Captain," "Do you love me?!" I spun around fast to Spock looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Yes," He looked down again, he was about to turn once more before I grabbed his shoulders strongly and pulled him towards me. That feeling came back again, the feeling I felt when we were this close on the corridor floor, just a few days before. We explored eachother's mouths and felt eachother grip tighter onto eachother. We were breathing in eachother enjoying the moment. "Jim!"


	3. Chapter 3: It's Only Logical

Chapter 3: It's Only Logical

"Jim!" Spock and I pushed each other off and turned to the door to see McCoy standing there in shock. "Bones, i-i-it's" Before I could finish my sentence Bones was out the door and down the hall. I went after him afraid of what might be going through his mind. I felt terrible leaving Spock there alone in my quarters but, I couldn't help myself to run after McCoy.

When I turned the corner I saw Bones walking towards his office when I ran after him, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around to face me. "Bones!" He looked at me with shock, surprise, and disbelief. "J-Jim," "Bones" We started to ease up and relax before McCoy lead me to his office to talk. "Bones look-" "You don't need to say anything," he started to laugh, it through me off guard. "What?" he started to howl in laughter and bent over holding his stomach as his face turned bright red. I was starting to think that the doctor had gone crazy. "Bones?" "I'm, I'm, hahaha, I'm sorry," he was still giggling when he stood up and went around his desk to sit in his chair. "Bones, are you alright?" he had stopped laughing but the grin on his face looked like it was plastered on. "I'm fine Jim, I'm just, well surprised," he started to giggle again. "Bones I'm serious, what's so funny?" he looked at me as his smile started to disapear and return back to that grim line we all came to recognize. "Jim, what's funny is Spock," "Spock, why?" "Really?" "Yes Bones what is so funny?" just as he was about to answer we heard the door open with a swish and footsteps were on their way to Bones' desk. We both stopped talking and looked up to see Spock standing there in his straight posture with red around his eyes. His eyes were trying to show no emotion, but I could see hurt. Why? "Captain, may I request shore leave, on my home planet?" "Spock, what is the matter?" "Capta-" "Jim," "Jim, I-you remember what I said?" he seemed to lower his voice and hide away from Bones. McCoy left the room without a word knowing that the conversation was meant to be private. "About what?" "Abou-about, about t'hy'la farr?" I relaxed a huge deal, I have no idea why. He looked at me with determination in his eyes and fear? "Spock, will you, I mean for us humans, love is something that we embrace, and it feels like you don't embrace it enough," "I'm sorry Cap-I mean Jim, can you explain?" "Your non-emotions, now I can understand it when it comes to work, but when we are alone, I'm asking if, if you'll embrace the human side of you," he seemed to hesitate before answering I guess he wasn't ready for a question like that. "Jim, I am a vulcan, and vulcans do not show emotion," I turned away afraid of his next words. And I was going to scream when he interupted my thoughts. "But," I turned around to face him. "I am also human, and my human side is harder to conceal when such emotions are brought to my attention. Meditation doesn't help, and it pulls at my logic every time I," "Everytime you what, Spock?" "Everytime, I see you, Captain," At this point our proximity had decreased and we were so close that feeling was a few inches away. "Spock, I-I love you, but I'm afraid you'll never be there," "Jim, I have said before that I have and always shall be your friend, but I don't want to be friends," I furrowed my eyebrows from confusion. "I want us to be more, I embrace you and your ideas and very much enjoy your company, I am what you humans might call 'in love' with you," I was going to burst into tears right there because Spock had said that he loved me, even if those weren't his exact words. "Spock I-" before I could finish my sentence I was interupted again but, this time with the feeling of Spock's lips against mine once again. He pulled away staring into my eyes before straightening his posture and speaking again. "We need to be at Vulcan in two solar days if we are to make it to the ceremony," I looked at him and started to smile. "I would appreciate that you wear your best uniform along with Dr. McCoy," with that he turned his heel and left.

Bones was allowed to come, I smiled from the thought thst Spock was allowing Bones to come see a ceremeony that was very, private. I bet Bones wouldn't mind, hell I think he'd be more excited to go then Spock and I. When Spock left the room Bones walked back in with his eyebrow raised waiting for a explanation, a question, something. "Jim?" "Bones, you are going to be taking some shore leave with us," "Jim I just had shore leave last month, Starfleet wouldn't" "That's an order, we'll say that I am under medical surveillance after falling and hitting my head," Bones looked at me with even more confusion. He put his hands behind his back and loked down slightly before looking up at me again with his eyebrow still raised. "Bones, you need to attend a ceremony of a sort," "Now I don't know how Spock feels abo-" "Feel? Jim, what the blazes are we getting into exactly?" "Well, you are going to be attending a ceremony, while me and Mr. Spock will be, will be," "Will be what?" "Will be i-in the ceremony," "In the ceremony? Jim what are you talking about?" "I'm not entirely sure but, from what I've heard it's like a mar-marriage," "Marriage?!" Bones nearly fell back he was stunned. He caught himself on his desk and sat back down in his chair. "Y-yes," "Jim, are you sure you want to do this?" "Bones you know me better than anybody besides Spock, and you know that this all I've ever wanted," "But Jim, is it what Spock wants?" "Spock shows no emotion, he's a Vulcan, but in the recent time that we have been trying to figure out why he has been ignoring his duties, he has shown not only emotion but an attraction to me," "Basically like a highschool crush," "Well not exactly but, in the same sense," Bones shook hid head lightly with a grin on his face, arms crossed, and eyes focused on me. I was pacing back in forth in front of McCoy's desk to calm my nerves, I was so excited. I looked up to see McCoy was now beginning to laugh again. "Bones what the devil is so funny?" "You Jim, haha, I would've never thought that I'd see you get married," He quoted the married part with his fingers and stood up from his chair and made his away to my side. "And frankly I'm not sure how I feel about it, happy or nervous," "Why would you be nervous?" "Well worst case scenario you get married and realize that Spock will not show his appreciation and emotion as often as you'd like, causing a problem. Best case scenario you get married to the love of your life and Spock and you live a life on the Enterprise happier than any men I know," "Well Bones, I appreciate what you're trying to say and I understand, but this is Spock. I know he's not going to show emotion as often as I'd like but, I've accepted that and enjoy the times he does even more," I smiled to Bones before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Well Jim if it's what you want, who am I to stop you," "Thank you Bones now make sure to be ready and wear your best uniform," "Alright Jim now go," "Alright," with that I gave him a nod before leaving the sickbay and heading to the bridge to complete the rest of my tasks for the day.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. I set a course for Vulcan and continued to do my job supervising the crew. Spock finished his duties on the bridge and spent most of his day in his quarters. What is he doing in there? Probably getting ready for the ceremony or meditating. Whew! "Sickbay to Captain Kirk," "Yes Bones what is it?" "You better get down here quick," "Bones what's the matter?" "It's Spock again," I jumped out of my chair and ran for the lift as Sulu took command of the Kon. What happened? I thought he was in his quarters. What could've happened? I ran out of the lift and sped down the hallway as fast as I could to sickbay. I raced in to see Bones hovering a medical tool over Spock's chest. He looked like he was sleeping. I paced over to his side and looked to Bones for an answer. "Jim, I don't know what happened," "What do you mean?" "He came in to talk to me about the ceremony when all of a sudden he collapsed. His blood pressure is low, and his heart is beatinf slower than normal," "Well what can you do for it?" "For now he's stabilized, but I'd keep an eye on him, in case he escapes, again," "Bones do you know what happened to him?" "I don't know Jim, I'd ask him but, he's knocked out, and that I don't have a reason for," "Bones, could this accident be a result of this ceremony?" "Can a wedding cause physical damage, I mean you could piss off the bride and get a bruise or two but, other than that I don't believe so," "He said that he needed to get to Vulcan as fast as he could, that it was like Pon Farr all over again," "Jim, his body isn't showing the same chaos as it was 7 years ago," "Well it has to be related!" Bones looked at me with sympathy in his eyes before walking over and putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort. "Jim, I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you, he's simply out of it, if he wakes up you'll be the first to know," "Alright Bones, take care of him," "I will," I looked at Spock and squeezed his hand before leaving the sickbay to the bridge.

On my way to the bridge I passed Spock's quarters. My curiosity go the best of me and so I walked in to Spock's room to investigate, maybe the reason he collapsed was in this room. I walked in to see his usual set up. The tri-dimensional chess board was on his table with the pieces moved across the board. He was playing chess by himself. Beside his chess board a transmitting tape was on the table. I walked over cautiously and picked up and observed it. It was a transmission from yesterday. I put it in my pocket and headed for my quarters to investigate further.

I walked in to my quarters and sat behind my desk where I inserted the transmission in to the computer. "Computer, this is Captain James T. Kirk," "Identity confirmed," "Please translate and relay this transmission," "Working," I waited patiently for the computer to read the transmission and translate for it to read the message to me. "Hello Spock," It was Amanda's voice, Spock's mother. "Hello mother, I am here to inform you that I will be returning to Vulcan for a breif period," "Really? Oh I'm so excited," "Captain Kirk will also be accompanying me," "Spock what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong mother, but my logic is not clear at the moment," Spock's voice was sounding shakey, was he nervous? Probably was, I don't remember the last time his mother and he talked. "Spock, it's ok to be a little anxious, even if you won't admit it," "I appreciate your words, but do not understand," "Of course you don't, well Spock why are you visiting Vulcan it's been 7 years and you have no reason to return," "Mother my last leave on Vulcan was during the Pon Farr surely you know," "Oh Spock I know, but you don't have a wife anymore, your plak-tow should be non-existent," "M-mother, you are aware that plak-tow comes under those of us who find someone that best fits their needs," "You have a crush on someone?!" Amanda seemed a little too giddy, I bet Spock was really embarrassed about that. "Oh that's great honey who is she?" "Well mother, if you must know, it's not a female," "Oh, well who is he?" "He is the man accompanying me," "Kirk!" I started to blush ferociously hearing my name yelled by Amanda. She was such a sweet lady. "Mother if you can refrain from yelling his name that would be greatly appreciated," "I'm sorry Spock, I'm just so excited, so you want me to set up the ceremony?" "That was the top priority I had in mind when I contacted you," "Oh ok, I will don't worry, did you want to speak to your father?" "No mother I have other work to do on the ship before my leave, I will see you," "Alright bye Spock," "Transmission completed," "Thank you computer, that'll be all," I pulled out the transmission tape and stared at it for a few moments before being startled by the speaker beside me. Whew! "Sickbay to Captain Kirk," "Yeah Bones, how's Spock?" "He's waking up," "I'll be right there," I zipped through the corridors to sickbay where Spock was sitting up talking to Bones. "Hey Bones, Spock," "Captain," "Spock what happened?" "I collapsed due to lack of sleep and malnourishment," "Dammit Spock, if that was the case then you're heart wouldn't be this slow, and your blood pressure wouldn't be this low!" "True doctor, in the event if it was a human, I however am a Vulcan our bodies are not the same," "Have I ever told you how much you piss me off?" "Yes, on many occasions doctor," "So Spock, you're alright?" "Yes Captain I am well," "Why haven't you been sleeping or eating?" "In the unfortunate events of the past few weeks I have become distant and while trying to seperate these issues and deal with them accordingly I had simply forgotten to eat and sleep," "What the hell Spock, you of all people would do that," Spock looked to Dr. McCoy with an eyebrow raised before getting up and heading to the bathroom to change into his uniform. "I swear sometimes I just want to ring his neck," "Well Bones, we can't have that now can we?" "Yeah, yeah, alright I guess he's fine, but I'll keep him under medical surveillance until we arrive at Vulcan," "Alright Bones, see you later," with the satisfaction of Spock being okay, and Bones aggravated I left to put back the tape I took from Spock's room and headed for the bridge.


End file.
